Iguana Mob
The Iguana was formed by four Baobab females, two were ex-Whiskers meerkats, who had joined four rovers from the Commandos in early 2008. Petra and Flash held dominance. Only the dominant female Petra produced successful litters. Most of the early names were of reptiles but later changed to Lake Monsters and metals. After the dominant pair were lost, Mamba established dominance. She was lost after a year and Chameleon established dominance. A group of Pikmin males joined the Iguana with Lock taking dominance. Dominant Pair When the group first formed the oldest of the females Petra became the dominant female. The biggest and strongest of the males Flash, of Cammandos origins, established himself as the dominant male. In December 2010 Petra died leaving her eldest daighter Mamba as the new dominant female. Flash remained the dominant male until October 2011, his son Komodo became the dominant male in his place. After a year of dominance Mamba died leaving her sister Chameleon as the new dominant female. The natal-males were replaced by Pikmin males in June 2012, Lock established dominance. Current Members The Igauna have 21 members as of March 2013. Chameleon (VIGF012) Dominant Female Lock (VPKM0015) Dominant Male Barrel (VPKM017) Barda (VPKM023) Lief (VPKM024) Kree (VPKM027) Nessie (VIGF019) Cressie (VIGF020) Boa (VIGF022) Iron (VIGM023) Silver (VIGF024) Copper (VIGM025) Tin (VIGM026) Nickle (VIGM027) Bronze (VIGM028) Lithium (VIGF029) Toothless (VIGM030) Astrid (VIGF031) Hiccup (VIGM032) Tuffnut (VIGM034) Ruffnut (VIGF035) All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Iguana Mob. Petra (VWF083) Cheetara (VWF103) Njovu (VBBF007) Kaya Mawa (VBBF009) Flash (VCDM009) Max (VCDM028) Whiskey (VCDM031) Murno (VCDF032) Mamba (VIGF001) Cobra (VIGM002) Viper (VIGM003) Crocodile (VIGM004) Lizzy (VIGF005) Hiss (VIGM006) Gecko (VIGM007) Skinks (VGIF008) Komodo (VIGM009) Kingstie (VIGM010) Irizima (VIGF011) Chameleon (VIGF012) Caiman (VIGM013) Alligator (VGIM014) Snake-Eye (VIGM015) Ogopogo (VIGM016) Igopogo (VIGM017) Champ (VIGM018) Nessie (VIGF019) Cressie (VIGF020) Anaconda (VIGF021) Boa (VIGF022) Iron (VIGM023) Silver (VIGF024) Copper (VIGM025) Tin (VIGM026) Nickle (VIGM027) Bronze (VIGM028) Lithium (VIGF029) Lock (VPKM0015) Barrel (VPKM017) Barda (VPKM023) Lief (VPKM024) Kree (VPKM027) Toothless (VIGM030) Astrid (VIGF031) Hiccup (VIGM032) VIGP033 Tuffnut (VIGM034) Ruffnut (VIGF035) Fishlegs (VIGM036) Snotloud (VIGM037) Heather (VIGF038) Meatlug (VIGF039) Hookfang (VIGM040) Stormfly (VIGF041) Barf (VIGM042) VIGP044 Belch (VIGM045) Rivals At first the Iguana only encountered the Barbarians, Pikmin and Yoshies when the mob first formed. However the Aristocats, Warriors and Ninjas formed near the Iguans and became their new rivals. The Warriors, Ninjas and Yoshies later moved away. History October 2008: Petra, Cheetara, Kaya Mawa and Njovu and Flash, Max, Whiskey and Murno joined to form Iguana. Petra and Flash became the dominant pair. November 2008: Kaya Mawa aborted. Max, Whiskey and Murno went roving. December 2008: Petra was pregnant. Cheetara aborted. Cheetara and Kaya Mawa were evicted. January 2009: Petra gave birth to Mamba, Cobra, Viper and Crocodile. One encouter with Barbarians. Febuary 2009: Njovu was pregnant. Max went roving. March 2009: '''Njovu aborted. Cheetara was pregant. Max, Whiskey and Murno went roving. '''April 2009: '''Cheetara lost her litter. Petra was pregnant. Kaya Mawa aborted. Cheetara, Kaya Mawa and Njovu were evicted. One encounter with Barbarians. '''May 2009: '''Petra gave birth Lizzy, Hiss, Gecko and Skinks. Two encouters with Yoshies. '''June 2009: Njovu was pregnant. Max went roving. July 2009: Njovu aborted. August 2009: Max, Whiskey and Murno went roving. September 2009: Petra was pregnant. Cheetara, Kaya Mawa and Njovu were evicted. Two encouters with Yoshies. Ocober 2009: Petra gave birth to Komodo, Kingstie and Irizima. November 2009: Max, Whiskey and Murno went roving. December 2009: One encouter with Barbarians January 2010: '''Max and Murno were Last Seen. Cheetara and Kaya Mawa were pregnant. '''Febuary 2010: Cheetara and Kaya Mawa lost there litters. Whiskey and Cobra went roving. March 2010: Petra was pregnant. Cheetara, Kaya Mawa, Njovu and Mamba were evicted. Cheetara, Kaya Mawa and Njovu left the group. Two encouters with Barbarians. April 2010: Petra gave birth to Chameleon, Caiman, Alligator and Snake-Eye. One encouter with Hollyhock. May 2010: '''Whiskey was Last Seen. '''June 2010: '''Kame and David appeared. '''July 2010: '''Petra, Mamba and Lizzy were pregnant. Mamba, Lizzy and Skinks were evicted. '''August 2010: '''Petra gave birth to Ogopogo and Igopogo. Mamba and Lizzy aborted their litters. One encounter with Aristocats. '''September 2010: '''Skinks aborted. Cobra, Vipers, Crocodile, Hiss and Gecko went roving. '''October 2010: Petra was pregnant. Mamba, Lizzy, Skinks and Irizima were evicted. One encounter with Aristocats. November 2010: Petra gave birth to Nessie, Champ and Cressie. Cobra and Viper went roving. December 2010: Petra died. Mamba became the dominant female. Cobra, Vipers, Crocodile, Hiss, Gecko and Komodo went roving. Janaury 2011: Flash, Cobra, Vipers, Crocodile, Hiss, Gecko, Komodo and Kingstie went roving. Two encounters with Aristocats. February 2011: '''Flash, Cobra, Vipers, Crocodile, Hiss, Gecko, Komodo and Kingstie went roving. '''March 2011: '''Flash, Cobra, Vipers, Crocodile, Hiss, Gecko, Komodo, Kingstie and Camain went roving. '''April 2011: '''Mamba was prenant. Lizzy, Skinks, Irizima and Chameleon were evicted. Three encounters with Barbarians and one with Aristocats. '''May 2011: '''Mamba gave birth to Anaconda and Boa. Shinks was pregnant. Two encouners with Ninjas. '''June 2011: Skinks aborted. Cobra, Viper, Crocodile, Hiss and Gecko left the group and joined the Fandango Mob. July 2012: Irizima was pregnant. Flash, Komodo and Alligator went roving. August 2011: Mamba and Irizima were pregnant. Lizzy, Skinks and Irizima were evicted and left the group to formed the Vipers. September 2011: Mamba gave birth to Iron, Silver, Tin and Copper. October 2011: Flash died. Komodo became the dominant male. Komodo, Alligator, Caiman, Snake-Eye and Champ went roving. One encounter with Aristocats. November 2011: Komodo, Alligator, Caiman, Snake-Eye Ogopogo, Champ and Igopogo went roving. December 2011: Nessie aborted. Mamba was pregnant. Chameleon, Nessie and Cessie were evicted. Janaury 2012: '''Mamba gave birth to Nickle, Bronze and Lithium. '''February 2012: '''Komodo, Alligator, Caiman, Snake-Eye Ogopogo, Champ and Igopogo went roving. '''March 2012: '''Komodo, Alligator, Caiman, Snake-Eye, Ogopogo, Champ and Igopogo went roving. '''April 2012: '''Mamba died. Chameleon became the new dominant female. '''May 2012: '''Komodo, Alligator, Caiman, Snake-Eye, Ogopogo, Champ and Igopogo went roving. '''June 2012: '''Lock, Barrel, Barda, Leif and Kree joined the group. Komodo, Kingstie, Alligator, Caiman, Snake-Eye, Ogopogo, Champ and Igopogo went roving and were absent. Two encounters with Iguana. '''July 2012: '''Lock became the dominant male. Komodo, Kingstie, Alligator, Caiman, Snake-Eye, Ogopogo, Champ and Igopogo were absent. '''August 2012: Komodo, Kingstie, Alligator, Caiman, Snake-Eye, Ogopogo, Champ and Igopogo left the group and formed the Thunderians. September 2012: '''Chameleon was pregnant. Nessie and Chessie were evicted. Barrel, Barda, Leif and Kree went roving. '''October 2012: '''Chameleon gave birth to Toothless, Astrid, Hiccup and VIGP033. '''November 2012: VIGP033 disappeared and was assumed predated. Barrel and Kree went roving. December 2012: '''Chameleion aborted. Nessie and Silver were pregnant. Barrel, Barda, Leif, Kree and Iron went roving. '''Janaury 2013: '''Nessie and Silver lost their litters. Cressie was pregnant. Barrel, Kree, Iron and Copper roving. '''Febuary 2013: '''Cressie lost her litter. Chameleon was pregnant. Nessie, Cressie, Boa and Silver were evicted. '''March 2013: Chameleon gave birth to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Barrel and Barda went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs